This invention relates to a distributor for controlling hydraulic distribution between hydraulic consumers of a mine roof support unit and hydraulic lines extending along a mine working.
In a hydraulic longwall support assembly, the hydraulic supply lines, that is to say the hydraulic pressure and return lines for the hydraulic rams of the support units making up the assembly, a pressure water line for dust suppression spray nozzles carried by the units, and a hydraulic return line are laid longitudinally throughout the longwall working. The roof support units, which are positioned side-by-side along the working, are each connected to the supply lines by branch lines. The supply lines and/or the branch lines are provided with shut-off valves so that the supply lines can be isolated from the hydraulic consumers of the roof support units, for example in the execution of installation, repair or maintenance tasks.
The object of the invention is to provide a distributor which enables all the hydraulic consumers of a roof support unit to be connected to the various supply lines, which incorporates all the necessary shut-off valves into one compact unit, and which is usable as a standard fitting with hydraulic support units of different constructions.